Drabble Rabble Babble
by Octopus Fine
Summary: Some quick drabbles usually about very unusual cracky pairings. Blame the random pairing generator and my strange mind. Slash.


I love the random pairing generator. First pairing and prompt I ever received was Primus/Sparkplug/anecdotes. _That_ made me laugh so hard that I cried. Oh god, the image that popped up into my head! XD Priceless.

Anyway. When I first received this prompt, I thought it could work. I pondered on it for a while and then wrote the tiny drabble in my math class. However, the drabble produced a bunny. An irresistibly adorable bunny that I couldn't help but to write. Then the freaking bunny grew teeth, claws, and fangs, latched onto my brain and devoured any other thoughts that tried to invade my mind. The devil bunny eventually calmed down after I'd wrote a personal record number of drabbles on a single pairing. It took me a while and I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life, but now I can safely say: I have beaten the bunny. (cue the Authoress bursting into hysterical happy tears.) All of the drabbles are connected and follow the one before it, so its sorta like a story only with the parts that popped up into my head first. :D

Also that I love Starscream/Sludge. :3 DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, NOW, DID YOU? :D -CRACK-

I don't know much about Sludge as a character, and tfwiki was really unhelpful, but I do remember how he was in another fanfic I read! :D Sorry if he's out of character. XD

I've started to notice a pattern to my updates. They always come in the wee hours of the night. Bahaha. Stop being so nocturnal, muse. I need sleep. D: -falls asleep on readers-

* * *

Title: Nervous

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: None. :]

"You Starscream pretty."

Starscream glared suspiciously at the hulking Dinobot, not sure how to react. The biggest of the Dinobots, Sludge, thrust a small pink and flowering tree at him, its roots dangling loosely. His faceplate glowed a bright energon blush as Sludge fixed his gaze on his huge pedes.

The ever-paranoid Starscream was instantly suspicious of the Dinobot's intentions. He couldn't spy any explosives hidden in the tree's flowering boughs, or any tracking devices, and the Dinobot wasn't making any moves to harm the Seeker. Maybe he's just attracted to me, Starscream thought dubiously. Maybe I'm just that beautiful. Inwardly he preened at the thought of being able to lure in a Dinobot, the strongest Dinobot, in fact, without trying and with only his looks.

The sound of metal hitting the rough earth behind him cut off his thoughts. Both factions boggled at the two, some in horror, others in amusement, and all of them in shock. The clatter was Cliffjumper's precious gun slipping through his numb fingers to the ground. Its owner was too busy gaping incredulously to care about the wellbeing of his normally sacred weapon. Skywarp's faceplate was fighting between pure, unadulterated joy at Starscream's strange predicament, horror, and an impish look of intense mischief. No doubt Starscream would be ridiculed about this for orns and orns to come.

The most comical, however, was the two faction's respective leaders. Prime had Megatron trapped in a firm chokehold, clenched fist lifted to cause some severe damage to Megatron's faceplate. Megatron's servo was wrist deep into a thick ruby shoulderplate gushing lifeblood. The Prime repeatedly shuttered his optics at Sludge, his denta plates obviously wide open underneath the facemask. Caught in an uncomfortable-looking processor crash, the Decepticon leader blankly stared on.

The only collected mech was Kup. He figured he'd seen stranger couplings in all his days. He just couldn't think of any at the moment.

The Seeker turned his attention back to Sludge. The bigger Dinobot had lost some of his energon blush, instead opting to shift his weight on his pedes. He shoved the tree even further at Starscream.

Finally, Starscream broke the silence. "Why are you trying to give me this dead Earth organism? What is its purpose?" He spat dubiously.

Meeting Starscream's glare, the Apatosaurus* nervously glanced between the scarlet Seeker and the quivering tree. "Her Carly says that person give other person flowers if they like other person." He rumbled quietly. "Me Sludge think you Starscream pretty, and me Sludge couldn't find flower big enough."

Starscream almost snorted. "Really?" He questioned haughtily, bringing up a claw to examine it. "How ridiculous! Giving a dead thing to a prospective mate, why, you might as well dump a lake of mud on them! It'll probably work just as well!"

Sludge visably slumped in disappointment. He dropped his gaze back to the ground, fiddling with his digits and mumbling sadly, "Me Sludge understand. Mech like you Starscream not like bulky, clumsy Dinobot like-"

Face scrunched up in frustration, the Seeker snatched the tree possessively. This just proves my beauty, attractiveness, and obvious superiority over Megatron, Starscream thought snidely. I might as well keep this Earth thing, just to remind him of my perfection. The Dinobot didn't go to ugly, old Megatron, nooo, he went to me, thus proving my supremacy in leadership over you!

Starscream smirked widely at his largely imagined victory. "I suppose it does accurately depict my superior leadershi- HRK!"

Sludge cut off Starscream with a happy cry, lifting up the flyer and crushing him to his broad chassis. The Seeker squeaked as Sludge's large helm came down to nuzzle his gray cheek with his nose. "Oh, me Sludge so happy!" He cried joyously. "Me Sludge take good care of you mate Starscream. Us can go on dates like her Carly and him Spike do, like walk on beach and watch pretty sunset. Then us get bonded and have flying Dinobot sparklings and – hey! What you Starscream doing? Did me Sludge squeeze too hard?! Oh, me Sludge sorry! You Starscream wake up now! Ratchet, me Sludge's mate hurt, you Ratchet fix him mate!"

*Since Brontosauruses don't actually exist, and it really bothered me that Sludge was one… yeah. I changed it. C:

* * *

Title: Sick

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers, Hasbro does. :/

Pairing: Sludge/Starscream

Warning: None, just a delusional Starscream

Rebooting Processors…

A scarlet warning message greeted Starscream as he pulled out of recharge. Something heavy pinned him to an expanse of warm, smooth metal. Hazily, he stretched and pushed weakly at the weight above him. The cozy metal shifted upwards, and Starscream found himself slowly sliding down with a screech of metal-on-metal. A pounding processor ache settled in behind his optics, temporarily clouding his vision. He shuttered and reshuttered his optics to clear the blots, but the clouds had settled in.

Starscream suddenly didn't feel like doing anything. His thoughts were dulled by the ache in his processors, almost like someone had thrown a blanket over them.

The Seeker moaned faintly, and was surprised by his own voice. It rasped weakly, so quaint and tiny that he had to strain his own audios to hear it.

Something nuzzled against his cheekplate, and Starscream unshuttered his optics. At first, all he saw were two shining sapphire gems in a grey background. The jewels glowed with an unwavering light, stretched and distorted by his inaccurate vision. Curiously, he reached upwards to trace one of the gems. His arms felt like they were weighed down by thousands of pounds of weight. As he lifted his arm, his cables protested painfully, commanding him to drop the servo. But he resisted, fighting off the growing numbness in his arms.

As he traced the illuminated blue gems, he realized that they were not gems at all, they were optics. The hand slipped down to trace cheekplates and a strong nose ridge. The metal underneath him shook with a purr as he abandoned the faceplate to trace the servo caressing his cheek. Rough, coarse metal made up the digits, almost twice as long as his own digits. Starscream struggled to understand a rough, rumbling voice that forced its way into his cloudy processors. All he heard was "You Starscream safe" before another message popped up in his blurred, blackening vision. He wordlessly obeyed the command message. His body was already shutting down in recharge, needing nothing other than to curl up on the large body underneath him. He thought of all the times he'd curled up to his trine mates to recharge, but, right now, nothing was more desirable than the warm, firm chassis beneath him. Not even the comfiest of berths could pull him from his current recharge spot.

As his vision blackened and he sank into recharge, the last thing he took with him was those shining, beautiful optics.

* * *

Title: Medbay

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: None, other than extreme cuteness and cuddling. :]

The next time Starscream onlined, he was curled underneath about three heated steel wool blankets used for sick sparklings. He faintly remembered a dream, no, a delusion about sparkling aquamarines. Something squeezed his hand, and he lolled his head over to stare at a hulking figure reclining next to him. Concerned and strikingly blue optics stared back, registering in Starscream's processors as the very same aquamarines from his hallucination.

"Sludge." He tried to groan, but his tongue seemed swollen and his mouth too dry to move painlessly. The name came through as a string of static, but Sludge seemed to understand.

The Dinobot slid over to rest on the edge of the berth, lifting their intertwined servos to rest on his lap. The sensation of digits gently rubbing the back of his servo faintly distracted Starscream.

"What happened?" He whined through the stream of static.

"You Starscream had nasty virus." The biggest Dinobot explained sadly. "When me Sludge hugged you Starscream in last battle, you had processor crash. Virus was in your coding and it attacked when your processors were down. At least, that's what him Ratchet say happened."

The Dinobot looked down sadly, cupping Starscream's open palm between two massive servos. "Me Sludge thought you Starscream was going to offline." He admitted mournfully. "Me Sludge shouldn't have hugged you Starscream in battle, me sorry."

Starscream found it impossible to even open up his mouth due to his incredible thirst, instead tugging Sludge down and into the blankets. He wanted that warm chassis as a berth again, frag it. This medbay berth was incredibly uncomfortable and the blankets were scorching his sensitive wings.

Obeying, the Dinobot lifted the blankets and squeezed in with Starscream. He realized that there definitely was not enough room for the both of them and hauled Starscream onto his chassis instead, resting his servos on slim blue hips. Starscream purred in approval, tucking his head under the Dinobot's chin.

The berth groaned under their combined weight before collapsing with a loud boom. Sludge let out a quiet chuckle as Starscream smiled into his neck. "Oops." The giant murmured, making no move to find a better place to recharge.

That is, until the resident CMO emerged from his office, enraged and screaming at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY MEDBAY?!"

* * *

Title: Bath

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: None. :]

Starscream was not pleased.

He was currently moping grumpily in the Dinobot's personal cleanser bath while Sludge studiously scrubbed him down. The Dinobot had insisted on giving him a bath, stating that he "smelled like Grimlock after rolling in stinky mud."

Starscream hissed as Sludge brushed his sensitive wings. "I can wash myself, you giant buffoon!" He was convinced that his throbbing processor ache and heavy limbs couldn't hold him back from the simple task of washing himself.

He was wrong, however, because immediately after he snatched the giant sponge from Sludge, his systems decided to overheat again. The sponge became too heavy for his arm to lift up and his vision began to blacken again.

The Dinobot quickly snatched the sponge back, rubbing the sick Seeker's back soothingly with a gentle servo. "You Starscream have to relax." He chided, sliding into the pool behind the mech and guiding him to rest on his lap. "Don't worry. Me Sludge take good care of you." Sludge assured the Seeker as he slowly slipped into recharge, hearing nothing else than the cleanser dripping from the pool and the slow, steady beat of Sludge's sparkbeat.

* * *

Title: Energon

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: kissing. :)

"I'm not going to drink that slag anymore!"

"But you Starscream _has_ to! It make you better!"

"I don't care, it tastes disgusting! Would you stop bothering me about it?!"

Starscream grumpily refused to drink his medical-grade energon, glaring at Sludge from inside his nest of heating blankets. Sludge didn't know why, but Starscream always insisted on recharging in this thing instead of the berths in the Dinobot Cave, dragging Sludge with him.

Sludge slumped, setting the medical-grade on a fractured stalactite, and lumbered to the entrance to the Ark. "Okay, me Sludge go get you some regular grade energon." He compromised. "But only once! You Starscream drink medical grade from now on!"

The Seeker smirked at him through the mess of blankets.

- - - - - - - - -

In the rec room, Sludge waded through the crowd of off-duty mechs to the energon dispenser. As he filled up two cubes, one for Starscream and one for himself, he ignored the stares and whispers from around him.

"Hey, Dinobot." Sludge didn't even have to turn around: he knew that clipping, sarcastic voice's owner. Cliffjumper. The brazen minibot smirked up at Sludge. "Are you trying to sneak off with a double ration or something?"

Sludge sighed. "Starscream won't drink medical energon. Me Sludge getting him regular grade energon. But only this time! After this, Starscream drink medical grade or starve!"

"Didn't you say that the last time you came and got him some regular energon 'bout a breem ago?" Sideswipe leaned on the heavy energon dispenser. His gleaming twin followed the red mech, glaring haughtily up at the Dinobot.

A normal mech would have been instantly suspicious. These three particular mechs had pranked the Dinobots a countless number of times, and they had never thought of the Dinobots as mechs. No, to the Twins and the minibot, Dinobot were only a small step above drones.

The three were obviously planning something sinister, but Sludge was too kind, oblivious, and, admittedly, stupid to suspect anything.

"I hope Hatchet catches you doing this." Sunstreaker muttered darkly.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe admonished as he nudged the egotistical frontliner in the shoulder. However, his scolding tone was completely set off as wicked grin threatened to split open his faceplates. "We're trying to _help _poor Sludge here."

Both Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper sent Sideswipe a confused look. He gave a quick half-shrug, turning back to Sludge.

"Now, here's what you have to do to get Ol' Screamer to drink his medical grade…."

- - - - - - - - -

"Me Sludge don't know. It sound weird."

Oh, come on! At least try it! It'll work, trust us!"

"Alright, me Sludge will do it." The big Dinobot lumbered off, leaving Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper grinning in his wake.

"Oh Primus! You're brilliant, Sideswipe, I can't wait until to see Screamer's reaction!" Cliffjumper cackled and joined the twins in bounding after the Dinobot.

- - - - - - - - -

The one good thing about this stupid, stinking cave was the lack of security cameras. Starscream could steal and hide various items to help him in his inevitable escape and no one would notice. If he was in another room the Autobot's paranoid security director would've noticed the missing item in a sparkbeat. Starscream didn't exactly understand why he was in the care of a stupid Dinobot instead of locked in the brig, but, hey, he wasn't complaining.

The door to the Dinobot cave slid open with a fast whoosh, and Starscream almost dropped the energon knife he'd pilfered in his quest to hide the thing within the blankets.

Sludge lumbered in, noticeably without any regular energon. Starscream was quick to notice this with annoyance. "You'd better have some energon in your subspace, Dinobot." Starscream hissed. "I'd rather starve than drink that slag again."

Sludge shifted uncomfortably. "You Starscream not drink special energon no more?" He picked the special energon from the stalagmite he left it on and offered it to the Seeker. Starscream snidely refused.

The Dinobot let out an echoing sigh before draining the cube himself.

"And what was that for?" Starscream spat, confused. "Trying to show me that if you can drink it, I can drink it too?" The Dinobot stepped closer, but the oblivious Starscream continued to rant. "I'm not a sparkling. First you insist on bathing me and now you use tricks used on sparklings to get them to eat energon! Bah! You insult me!" Sludge had reached the blankets, grabbing Starscream by the wing and hauling him upwards. "Hey, what're you doing?!" Starscream snarled venomously, struggling against the titan grip. "How dare you touch the great Starscr-!"

Suddenly, the Dinobot's faceplates was on him, kissing Starscream lightly. The winged mech gaped and Sludge took advantage of the open mouth to transfer the medical energon into Starscream. The flyer quickly caught on to Sludge's scheme, stubbornly refusing to swallow. Sludge let out an amused but impatient growl, nipping at Starscream's lip to try and shock him into swallowing unconsciously. He slowly coaxed Starscream's neck cables to swallow with his servo, forcing the mech to drink the bitter low-grade. Starscream mentally, and almost physically, gagged at the taste.

Sludge pulled away, smiling faintly in amusement. He leaned down to lazily nuzzle Starscream's neck cables. "That not _that_ hard, silly stubborn Seeker." He murmured into the smooth metal of Starscream's neck. "Though, you Starscream right. Medical energon is nasty."

"No, really? Why do you think I didn't want to drink it in the first place?" Starscream snapped out of his stupor, even angrier than before. "Because I wanted to stay sick and make things even more difficult for myself?!" He hissed like an angry cat, retreating back into his nest of blankets with a huff. "I hate you, you insensitive slagger!"

Sludge's face dropped like a rock in water. "But, me Sludge love you!" He wailed, lurching forward to grab Starscream and convince him of his love. Instead of a bristling Seeker, he was met with an energon blade sailing towards his faceplate. He adeptly dodged the blade, which embedded itself into a rock wall behind him.

Starscream instantly realized his mistake with an internal headsmack. The bewildered Dinobot stared back and forth between the knife and the pouting Seeker. "Where you Starscream get that knife from? You not supposed to have that." He admonished, lifting the blankets to check for more weapons.

Well, there goes your escape plan, Starscream, you stupid glitchhead. The Seeker sulked as the rest of his stolen treasure trove was raided and confiscated.

He wondered briefly where Sludge had gotten the idea to kiss him to make him drink his energon. Faintly, he could hear hysterical laughter filtering through the door to the Ark.

Autobots are weird, Starscream decided. Really, really fragging weird.

* * *

Title: Berth

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: None. :]

"Would you stop sneaking into my berth in the middle of the night, you fragger?!"

"But you Starscream's berth so comfy!"

"YOUR BERTH IS THE SAME MODEL. GET OUT."

"Hey, ow! No need for kicking, Starscream."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

THUD.

"IF YOU WANT TO RECHARGE NEAR ME, RECHARGE ON THE FLOOR, YOU STUPID SLAGGER."

"But, Starscream... me Sludge love you!"

"Oh, Primus, don't start with that slag again!"

* * *

Title: Rescue

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: None. :]

One day, Starscream followed through with his escape plans. He'd waited for Sludge to hug him right before his duties, like he always does, and, this time, clubbed the mech in the head with a broken stalactite. As the mech lay there, paralyzed, Starscream bolted from the room and blindly tried to navigate the halls.

Of course, he had the misfortune to slam into Sunstreaker almost directly in front of the Dinobot Cave. The golden twin was not happy, and he was soon joined by his mischievous red twin, Sideswipe. The twin terrors had just been about to rearrange his faceplate when Sludge came to the rescue and scared them off.

Just before Starscream succumbed to recharge, trapped underneath Sludge's giant arms, he could _not_ figure out why Sludge rescued him. Even though he'd just _hit_ the mech, he still came gallivanting in, threatening to slag the twins for doing something that he probably deserved.

Why? Starscream could not find an answer to this question, no matter how hard he pondered on it. Why save some mech who doesn't even _like_ you?

Starscream sighed in defeat, tracing the Autobot symbol in front of him. Despite Sludge being a slow, dimwitted warmonger, Starscream began to appreciate Sludge's kind gentleness and unwavering loyalty.

* * *

Title: Attack

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge; Starscream/?

Warnings: Rape. :C

The Ark's blazing security alarm startled Starscream out of recharge. Another difference between the two factions, Starscream noted, was the Nemesis's lack of a proper security system. The Autobots looked out for each other, and the Decepticons were expected to look out for themselves.

Starscream shifted uncomfortably, onlining his optics. Of course, the big buffoon had snuggled up to him last night, the Seeker noticed in annoyance. He viciously kicked Sludge out of recharge to regain his freedom. "Would you let go of me, you brute?!"

The Dinobot only moaned and tightened his grip on Starscream's waist. Starscream huffed and continued on his mission to kick the large Autobot awake. "Wake up! That stupid fragging alarm is going off again! Don't you have to let go of me and go fight off Megatron or something?!"

Sludge finally shifted and muttered into Starscream's left wing, "That only for regular Autobots." He paused to yawn quietly, a habit he'd picked up from the humans. "Dinobots only fight when we get call from Optimus Prime."

Not even a second after Sludge said this, Prime's voice filtered through the Dinobot's comm. link. "Dinobots, we need your assistance at the Dawson Nuclear Plant."

A chorus of affirmatives from the other Dinobots followed. Sludge slowly entangled himself from his flyer, planting a quick peck on protesting lips before strolling out of the Dinobot Cave.

The now bristling Starscream huffed and settled back into recharge, trying his hardest to quell his thoughts and ignore the shrill alarm.

- - - - - - - - -

A loud boom awoke Starscream the second time. He bolted up from the berth, hiding behind his blankets. What the pit? The Decepticons were supposed to be mule from here at a nuclear plant. He briefly considered one of Wheeljack's infamous explosions, but dismissed it as Wheeljack was probably busy with Ratchet prepping the medbay for the wounded.

Considering the importance of energon, Starscream assumed that the best Decepticons, including his trine, were at the nuclear plant. The grunts were probably left to do what they chose. He was scared, because, well, let's just say that the Seeker didn't have the best relationship with the common Decepticons.

Another loud boom shook the cave, stalactites rattled loose from their ancient bearings and clattered to the floor in the recesses of the cave. Starscream unconsciously shrunk back into the berth as the third boom echoed and burst through the walls. He ducked to avoid some flying debris.

He shivered uncontrollably as loud, powerful footsteps echoed throughout the cave, growing louder and louder as they approached.

"Well well well. Look what I found." A lightly vocoded voice sneered from above Starscream. Horrified, the Seeker slowly turned his disbelieving gaze upwards to the last mech on the entire planet he would want to be alone in a room with. Astrotrain.

The purple triple-changer leered dangerously at the tiny, defenseless Seeker below him, curled up with a blanket like an adorable, terrified sparkling. Oh, Astrotrain couldn't believe his luck.

Oh, no. Oh no! Starscreams processors screamed these two syllables over and over like a mantra. The triple-changers _hated _Starscream. He could thinly tolerate Blitzwing and Octane, but Astrotrain was horrifyingly sadistic. The mech was sure to take advantage of him in such a weak and unarmed state. Starscream inwardly cursed Sludge for confiscating his hidden weapons.

Astrotrain cut off his thoughts, raking his malicious gaze down Starscream's slender frame. Starscream suppressed a terrified shiver.

"What a pleasant surprise." Astrotrain sneered lowly, blocking Starscream's escape attempt by leaning his powerful arms on the wall behind and trapping him. "I came here on a secret mission to hack Teletraan-1, and I find you instead." He continued, dark amusement thick in his tone. "Megatron would be most pleased to have his traitorous little Air Commander back. I doubt he would too concerned with the… _condition _his Seeker is returned in."

Starscream let out a strangled whimper as the sadistic mech let his intentions be known. "Astrotrain, you don't want to do this!" He pleaded pathetically, vocalizations squeaking as the mech's servos roamed up his thighs. "Really, I'm not even attractive at all, and you should be at Teletraan or something. You don't want to 'face me. Surely someone as brave, handsome, and loyal to Megatron wouldn't be caught dead 'facing his biggest nemesis-"

Astrotrain cut off the panicked mech's begging with a bold, rough caress to the smaller mech's interface panel. Starscream shrieked and blindly swung at Astrotrain. "Now, now, Starscream." He chided. "Stop being so naughty. I might have to punish you if you keep misbehaving."

He pinned Starscream's servos above his head, crawling over the Seeker. Starscream's panic rose exponentially, so much that his vocalizers shorted out in his horrified panic. He continued to babble nonsense through the static, using all of his deceptive tricks. Despite the flattery, bribes, and flat-out begging, the triple-changer was unaffected, determined to claim his prize.

Astrotrain suddenly flipped him over, pressing light kisses to Starscream's back and wings almost mockingly. "Hmm. Maybe I can convince Megatron to let me keep you as a pet." He murmured against Starscream's audio, pressing down on Starscream's chassis and laving a long trail up the audio. He shivered at the cold sensation, drawing a low chuckle from Astrotrain. The purple triple-changer continued, "He has ordered you to be shot on sight, you know. Seems to think you're plotting against him again."

His wandering servos finally came to rest on ruby pelvic plating, tracing small circles into the sensitive metal. "Open up, my pet." The triple-changer purred softly. "I promise, cooperating will make it hurt so much less." Starscream continued to struggle, though. "Suit yourself." The purple mech gave a small snigger, pressing forcefully into the panel until in dented. He hooked his fingers under the now slightly raised edges of the panel, ripping it off and ignoring the Seeker's shrill shrieks of pain and terror.

The triple-changer rolled his optics in amusement and a tiny bit of annoyance at Starscream's noisemaking. He reached around the Seeker and shoved two digits into the loudly protesting mouth, thrusting in and out experimentally. "That's the one unattractive thing about you, my pet." Astrotrain continued to whisper in a sultry, sexy voice. "Your voice is so screechy…. most unbecoming. Perhaps I can persuade Hook to deactivate your vocalizers. Mmm, a mute pet, how-. Hey. Don't you dare bite, you silly creature." Starscream's head reared back, preparing to bite the digits invading his mouth. Astrotrain quickly put a stop to that, forcing a third finger in and thrusting them back far enough to make Starscream gag.

Astrotrain then focused his attention on Starscream's wings, stroking their smooth metal undersides. He continued to whisper his fantasies in Starscream's audio. "Oh, a mute pet. How perfect, to come home, exhausted from duty, and have such a pretty pet as you all to myself. And all of this without annoyances and useless words!" the triplechanger let out a quick, quiet groan, hungrily fixing his gaze on Starscream's trim, slick port. "Oh, I'm getting hot just thinking about it."

He leaned down, removing his fingers from Starscream's mouth to massage the mech's thighs. Starscream immediately protested loudly, screeching at the top of his vocalizer. "Oh, stop that!" Astrotrain scolded, successfully shutting Starscream up with a harsh smack to the head. Whimpers and quite, desperate pleas for help only escaped the Seeker's vocalizer now.

The purple triple-changer's finger quickly grew bored of Starscream's luscious thighs, slowly tracing the edges of his port. Starscream bit into the berth's mesh to muffle his groan of pleasure. Lightning bolts of shameful, horrible pleasure crackled up his spinal struts. He risked a peek at Astrotrain behind him with his faceplates flushing in pure shame and humiliation. Astrotrain fully knew the affect he was having on Starscream. Not only did he enjoy it, he craved it. A lustful Starscream had been haunting his recharge cycles for vorns and that gorgeous, sleek body was stunning in the throes of passion.

Starscream moaned loudly as a finger suddenly thrust into his port, arching his back at the sinfully wonderful sensation. He weakly kicked at his attacker, shrieking as the finger curled and stretched his inner walls. Starscream felt the first pricks of lubricant at the corners of his optics. His body was betraying him, frag it! He stubbornly squeezed his optics shut. No, I will not cry from this, he thought fervently. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry like a sparkling!

Shamefully, he felt his port lubricate around the big finger. The unwanted pleasure deep in his circuits grew, causing Starscream's legs to shake as he was still on his knees with his aft in the air. Astrotrain plunged another finger into Starscream, briefly stretching and scissoring his port to prepare the mech.

When Astrotrain removed the fingers with a squelch and quickly mounted Starscream, he mentally prepared himself. The much larger triple changer's plating spread with a click. Astrotrain was a big mech, Starscream knew this, but nothing could've prepared him for the searing pain about to follow.

Astrotrain positioned his spike right on Starscream's port and sheathed himself in him with one hard, powerful thrust. Starscream held up to his name, letting out a shriek as he was impaled. Piercing, splitting agony spread across his backside and legs. The flyer quickly forgot his no-crying vow, sobbing loudly into the berth.

Astrotrain pulled out and quickly thrust back in with an animalistic grunt, drawing another screech of pain from Starscream. He leaned down, pressing himself to the Seekers back and giving another rough thrust, snarling into Starscream's audio,

"I'm going to make you scream, my pet."

- - - - - - - - -

The Autobots knew something was wrong as soon as they got back to the base. Optimus had been suspicious of Megatron's oddly smug attitude and quick retreat. The Autobots quickly went into panic mode as they noticed the guards were knocked out at the entrance of the Ark. Teletraan-1 had been smashed into an almost irreparable piece of scrap metal and lost thousands of files. The entrance to the Dinobot Cave had been smashed open, and what lie inside was the worst thing of it all.

Sludge was the first to enter the cave, worried about Starscream's wellbeing. Wheeljack and Ratchet had been found locked in the medbay, unharmed but very shaken up. What Sludge found, however, was the last thing he wanted to see.

He stepped cautiously into the Dinobot Cave, avoiding the debris and the fallen stalactites. Faintly, he could hear soft clicks from the back of the cave. "Starscream?" He called his lover's name worriedly.

A loud sob sounded from his berth to the side of the cave, and Sludge rushed forward, gasping as he turned the corner.

Starscream lie in his berth, curled up in a ball and clicking like a sparkling, lubricant streaming down his face. He was splattered with coolant, energon, and a thick, silvery substance that looked almost like transfluid. His panel was still open, and the dents to his hips, pelvis, and arms were severe enough that some leaked energon.

The large Dinobot instantly knew what had happened. He rushed forward, but his large size and sudden appearance startled Starscream. The flyer shrieked, pressing himself to the wall as much as he could, ignoring the pain in his back.

Sludge was instantly appalled. Starscream must have thought he was the mech who did this to him. "Starscream." He said gently. "It's just me Sludge. Me Sludge not going to hurt you."

Starscream continued with his chassis-wracking sobs, his wings trembling in tension. Sludge risked a step forward, and when Starscream didn't object, he grabbed the mech in a crushing embrace.

The Seeker screeched and fought him like a cybercat, scratching and biting. The Dinobot ignored it all, repeating soft assurances to the traumatized Starscream. "It's alright, Starscream. Me Sludge here. Me love you Starscream."

Slowly, the Seeker recognized Sludge and broke down into despair. His crying continued for hours, and Sludge stayed with him the entire time, quietly murmuring comforting words and rocking him gently like a rocking chair.

Starscream's systems began to power down, exhausted by the recent strain taxing its systems. The last coherent thing he remembered was a gentle kiss to the forehead and the giant Dinobot murmuring, "It okay. You Starscream safe now. Me Sludge protect you from now on. Me Sludge love you so, so, so much."

* * *

Title: Snuggle

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: None. :]

The next time Sludge snuck into Starscream's berth, the reaction he received was very different than the usual 'GET THE FRAG OUT OF MY BERTH, YOU GLITCHING SLAGTARD.' At first, the flyer tensed up and swiftly turned around to see who joined him.

His optics narrowed into tiny crimson slits at the large Dinobot. Starscream let out a barely audible "hmph!" before flipping back over and ignoring the mech.

Sludge decided to not bother the mech and settle down to recharge. He was fine just powering down next to Starscream, he didn't need anything more.

Naturally, the following occurance shocked the pit out of him. Something bumped lightly into his chest armor. Sludge powered his optics on to see Starscream curled up next to his chassis. The mech was on his side with his wings at an awkward angle. His faceplates were scrunched up as the mech fought with his thoughts. I don't like you, he snarled in his head, but you somehow drive the nightmares away.

And Sludge understood. He powered down his optics, and, with as little contact as possible, fell into recharge with Starscream in his arms.

* * *

Title: Warmth

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: None. :]

Notes: I'm messing up the story about Vos. It's completely different than what really happened… but oh well. XD

"Why you Starscream like warm things so much?"

Starscream hummed quietly, curled up against Sludge's side. He sleepily rebooted his ruby optics to gaze fondly at the Dinobot.

"Hmm. Reminds me of Vos, my home city." Sludge could hear Starscream's systems onlining in a series of whirrs and clicks. He continued sleepily, slurring the words a little, "It was near a molten steel river, which made the city always warm."

"Hmm." Sludge traced random circles on Starscream's hip, contemplating his next question. "What is Cybertron like?" he questioned shyly.

Starscream blinked up at the suddenly introverted Dinobot. He'd forgotten that Sludge hadn't even been sparked on Cybertron at all. "Oh, it was beautiful. Back in the Golden age, Vos's skyscraper's used to pierce the sky like needles. I never really visited the rest of Cybertron, but Vos itself was just… stunning." He laughed quietly, snuggling even closer to the Dinobot. "I remember… I remember me and 'Warp went out for a fly over the river once and a cyberfinch flew straight into one of his thrusters and made him crash. Haha! The liquid steel glittered and shone so beautifully. And it provided energon for the entire city of Vos! Back then, even the roads shone proudly." He paused, and the Dinobot encouraged Starscream to continue with an amused purr and a lingering peck to the cheek.

"And then Sentinel Prime dammed the river." Starscream's joyous face fell and his voice clogged with bitterness. "My city fell into ruin and the richest and most prosperous river valley on Cybertron dried up because some filthy Alpha businessmech wanted his greasy servos on the energon _my _river produced." He paused again, wings tense. "I saw mechs starve to death on our glittering streets and the gleaming towers of Vos fall because of greed. And the worst part was how Sentinel Prime allowed this all to happen! I'll never forgive them, not as long as I'm online. Sentinel Prime and his supporters, the _Autobots_, will suffer for their sins."

A pregnant pause ensued between the two, the angry cycle of Starscream's vents echoing in the silence. Sludge began to pull away with a hurt expression. "So, you Starscream hate me?" He mumbled quietly, staring at the ceiling of the cave. "Because me Sludge is an Autobot?"

Starscream was quick to reassure Sludge. "No! You hadn't even been sparked when that happened. You had absolutely nothing to do with it!" His ruby optics shone brightly as he urgently searched the Dinobot's sad optics.

"… You Starscream don't hate me?" Sludge whispered.

The Seeker smiled and took the Dinobot's huge servo in his own. "No! I love y-!" Starscream cut himself off in mid-sentence, shuttering his optics in surprise at his own words. What? Where was this coming from? He quickly corrected himself, energon rising up to settle on his cheek ridges. "N-no. I definitely don't hate you."

* * *

Title: None :D

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: Pointless smut. :P

Starscream perched on Sludge, straddling the vibrating Dinobot tightly. The two were practically connected at the lips, glossas swirling and twisting together and sharp denta scraping at soft dermal plating. The Dinobot's huge hands gripped and stroked the bottoms of Starscream's wings, leaving him a quivering mess. Encouraged by a long, rumbling purr, Starscream ground his pelvic plating roughly against Sludge's groin.

Sludge pulled away with a groan when his pelvic plating retracted and his stiff, thick spike rose up. The mech grasped slender hips and moaned his lover's name. The cool air of the cave hit his sensitive spike and interface array. He gasped as a small hand grasped at the base of his spike, pleasure shooting up his back strust. "What you doing?" The dinobot questioned, vents heaving and gasping for cool air.

"Mmm! Just relax!" Starscream keened, his voice raising a few pitches as his plating retracted with a hiss. He reached back to trace his own very wet port, plunging two digits roughly into the tight wires with a pleasured screech. He rocked against the fingers, gasping as they thrust in and out.

Sludge watched as Starscream pleasured himself above him with growing arousal. He wanted so badly to flip the Seeker over and plow into him, but he was much too big to even fit in the Seeker, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. Starscream half-shuttered his optics down to Sludge, his heated gaze informing Sludge silently what his glitching vocalizer could not. No touching, they commanded hotly, this show is for you.

And Sludge did enjoy it immensely. As he stroked Starscream's beautiful gray wings, the Seeker let out high-pitched whines filled with static, his neck and back arching in the most appealing way.

Lubricant dripped from Starscream's port and landed squarely on Sludge's twitching spike. The sensation drove Sludge to disobey Starscream's silent order, reaching up to Starscream's thrusting hips to trace his lover's semi-filled port with his much larger digit. He thrust the digit in with a squelch, hitting as many hidden sensor nodes as he could remember. Starscream let out a long, low whine and quickly removed his own lubricant-stained digits to get a firmer grip on Sludge. He continued to rock against the almost spike-sized digit. "Oh, Sludge!" He moaned reverently, charge building up low in his belly. He vaguely remembered to reciprocate, his servos searching clumsily for seams along the Dinobot's chassis.

Lubricant dripped down Starscream's legs as Sludge managed to slip another digit into the flyer's slick port. "Oh, Primus!" The stretch in his rarely used tubing sent Starscream barreling into overload. The mech wildly rode Sludge's fingers, moaning and thrashing as more lubricant slipped down his thighs and onto Sludge's interface array. Electricity shot down Sludge's arm and straight to his spark, arousing the big Dinobot almost to the point of madness.

Starscteam's optics shorted out as immense pleasure wracked his systems and he collapsed against Sludge in a sated heap as the pleasure began to wane.

After a few kliks of snuggling up to Sludge's warm chassis, Sludge's spike poking insistently into his thigh reminded Starscream that Sludge hadn't overloaded yet. "Aww, do you need help with that?" He purred seductively, optics narrowing in renewed pleasure as his servos crawled back down to grasp the base of the spike. "I was meaning to do this earlier, but I got a little… distracted." He murmured, his vocalizations oozing sensuality.

"What you Starscream talking about?" Sludge panted, watching in fascination and growing apprehension as the mech wiggled his blue hips and positioned himself over a spike he could barely wrap his servo around. "Oh, I think you know." The flyer chuckled and leaned down to lap at the Autobot symbol squarely in his vision. Sludge suppressed a shudder, hands reaching up to stop the Seeker before he hurt himself. "Don't do it, it won't fit-"

Swiftly, Starscream slammed his hips down, sheathing Sludge's huge spike in his port with one violent thrust. He removed his servo still grasping the spike and thrust down again, his aft plating meeting Sludge's pelvis with a clang. Sludge let out a roar of approval as hot, wet heat enveloped him, tight enough to the point of pain.

Starscream sat there, vents gasping for cool air, impaled by the giant spike. His back arched and his mouth gaped wide open in a silent scream. Intense pain and pleasure nearly made him overload again, shocks of electricity racing across his systems.

Starscream's faceplate, scrunched up in a beautiful mixture of ecstasy and agony, reached through the haze of pleasure clouding Sludge's processors. His systems urged him to flip the Seeker over and pound into that delicious port until he forgot his designation. Instead, he curled his servos around Starscream's hips and traced small, soothing circles into the overheated metal with his thumbs. "Are you Starscream okay?" Sludge managed to swallow his groans of pleasure to grunt out his concerns. "Is Sludge hurting you?"

Starscream shook his head fervently. "Ahn! N-no! I'm fine!" He moaned. "It's just so intense!" He rolled his hips experimentally and let out a blissful cry as every single sensor in his valve lit up in overwhelming pleasure.

Shivering, the Seeker rolled his hips again, setting a slow and torturous pace that left the two panting and moaning. He tried to quicken the speed of the thrusts a few times, but his previous overload left his port hypersensitive and the wave of new pleasure quickly overwhelmed him. He squeezed Sludge's servo in a silent plea for help. The Dinobot complied, thrusting up to meet the next sway of Starscream's hips. His lover let out another whining moan and his wings rattled at every powerful thrust.

"S-sludge! Harder!" Starscream's frame started to become slick and shiny with coolant. He leaned down and passionately kissed the mech, glossa tracing the Dinobot's sharp dentals. Sludge shifted upwards and pulled Starscream into his lap to get a better angle to interface, now thrusting into Starscream without abandon. The F15's turbines whined out of control as he began to slide his hips down to meet Sludge's deep penetrations.

The thrusts became shallower and quicker. Sludge's thrusts reached past the back of Starscream's valve and into his reproduction tanks, which must have hurt but Sludge too busy drowning in pleasure.

Writhing and wailing in pleasure, Starscream began to lift himself up and down onto Sludge's spike, speeding up the pace as he took control. He set a fast and sharp pace, his cries still muffled by their locked lips.

With this new, furious pace, neither of the two could hold off their overloads for very long. Starscream was the first to go, letting out a loud, pleasured scream that echoed throughout the cave, loud enough for the entirety of the Ark to hear. His valve gripped Sludge's spike in a fierce hold, setting off the Dinobot's overload. He let out a booming roar, overshadowing Starscream's screech and setting off alarms in the distance. The two slumped against the berth, vents wheezing and choking to come up with fresh air to chill their overheating systems.

"Mmm." Starscream let out an appreciative hum, entirely comfortable tucked under Sludge's chin. The Seeker's systems slowly shut down into recharge, a faint smile remaining as he fell asleep. Sludge chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to Starscream's helm before he succumbed to recharge himself.

* * *

Title: Check Up

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg, Ratchet's potty mouth.

"Have you been having any difficulties pulling out of recharge or any stalling in your vents?"

"No."

"Any random pains or unusual feelings in your chest or abdomen?"

"No, not at all."

"Hmm, alright." Ratchet pulled one last tool off his medical bench. "Since you're still recovering from such a nasty virus, I'm going to do a quick check on your spark to make sure everything's going fine."

Starscream bolted out of the medbay berth, frowning at the medic. "Do you really expect me to show my spark to an _Autobot?" _The Seeker guffawed, crossing his arms and sending a look to Sludge.

The Dinobot sent him a reprimanding look back. "You Starscream do whatever him Ratchet says. Ratchet is good medic."

"Yeah, listen to him." Ratchet gave him a lofty glare, brandishing the tool a little too threateningly. "I'm a medic, I'm insulted that you think I'd kill one of my patients because of their faction. Now open up, slagger."

Starscream sent a disbelieving glance from Ratchet to Sludge, before complying with a pout. His chestplates split open with a hiss, a golden glow illuminating the room. Sludge unconsciously leaned forward to catch a glimpse of his lover's spark, only to be whacked in the head by the medic. "Sludge, you know better than to invade on someone's privacy like that!" He growled lowly. "And I thought I raised you better than that!"

Sludge moped and lumbered off to the side. "Sorry."

Ratchet huffed and muttered something under his breath before lifting the tool to Starscream's spark and peering closely. To Starscream's intense dismay, the medic's eyebrow ridges shot straight up. "Hmm." He shook the tool a little and peered back at Starscream's spark.

After a few more kliks of waiting, Ratchet pulled back and eyed Starscream with a fierce glare. "You've only been interfacing with Sludge here, right?"

Starscream nodded, dread forming a pool in his stomach.

"Hmph." The medic beckoned Sludge closer. The next few words were the last words Starscream ever wanted to hear: "Congratulations. You've been sparked."

Starscream's processors screeched to a roaring halt. "WHAT?!" He wailed, leaning down to peer in despair at his spark. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I'm much too young for a sparkling! This is going to ruin my plans! I was supposed to be the next Decepticon leader, the one to lead them to glory! What if-"

Predictably, Sludge's reaction was the exact opposite. He let loose a happy, echoing roar, leaping forward to search for his sparkling amid Starscream's spark. The Seeker let out a squawk and clambered up the berth.

"I'm going to kill that fragger." The medic snarled, catching the two's attention immediately. He held the analyzer to his own spark with a grunt, then to Sludge. The tool beeped an affirmative to both of its subjects. "WHEELJACK, YOU SLAGGER, HAVE YOU BEEN MESSING WITH MY MEDICAL EQUIPMENT?!"

"NAH, I USED A LITTLE BIT OF THEM FOR AN EXPERIMENT OF MINE, THOUGH." The aforementioned inventor's muffled voice screamed back from his lab a few doors over.

"YOU SLAGGER, WHY'D YOU RECALIBRATE MY SPARK ENERGY ANALYZER INTO READING THAT EVERY SPARK IT ANALYZES IS SPARKED?!"

"I WANTED TO SEE IF ORGANIC SPARKLINGS GREW THE SAME WAY THAT CYBERTRONIAN SPARKLINGS DO. I FOUND SOME FASCINATING SIMILIARITIES, ACTUALLY, YOU SHOULD-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FRAG ABOUT YOUR FINDINGS. STARSCREAM'S IN HERE, FREAKING OUT BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO MESS WITH MY EQUIPMENT. YOU'D BETTER RUN, YOU GLITCHING QUINT-FRAGGER." Ratchet stormed out of the room, wrench in hand. His growling voice floated through the walls of the medbay from the hallway, "OH, AND BY THE WAY, STARSCREAM, YOU'RE NOT HAVING A SPARKLING."

* * *

Title: The Family Approves

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: GRIMLOOOOOCK~ :3

One day, Starscream found himself alone in the Dinobot Cave while Sludge was on duty. He was cleaning up the remains of one of his and Sludge's more… kinky expenditures involving broken-off stalagmite. The result was a bunch of sharp rock shards throughout the hidden back caverns of the cave. Starscream did not want to get those pesky pebbles stuck in his heel thrusters.

"Starscream." A gravelly voice spoke behind him. Starscream jumped and whipped around to see Grimlock at the entrance of the cave, shifting on his pedes. The mech looked oddly _nervous _as he stood there.

"Yes, Grimlock?" Starscream couldn't think of anything he'd done to get the leader of the Dinobot's attention.

Grimlock shifted again, sticking his gaze on wall behind Starscream. "How you Starscream been doing?"

Starscream's red optics narrowed at this comment. He was sick of the pansy Autobots and their habit of dancing around serious subjects. "I'm fine." He said tersely. "Is there anything that you wanted?"

The larger Dinobot took in the flyer's now angry attitude with a glare of his own. Grimlock wasn't about to back down just because of a prissy flyer. "You Starscream in serious relationship with him Sludge, right?" He paused.

"Well, I wouldn't say a serious relationship, but, yes, we're in a relationship."

The Dinobot glared at him searchingly. "Him Sludge is nice mech." He started, fixing that angry stare at the Seeker. "He don't realize when nasty mech trying to use him. Ignoring your past, you Starscream seem like nice mech. But, if you Starscream ever hurt him Sludge, me Grimlock will find you, rip your arms off and throw you into lava pit. Understood?"

Starscream gulped. "Understood."

"Good." Grimlock grunted and walked off, leaving a bewildered Starscream behind him.

Starscream continued to gape at the spot Grimlock was standing, before shaking his head and returning to his work.

* * *

Title: Maybe

Author: Octopus Fine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairing: Starscream/Sludge

Warnings: none.

Starscream was more relaxed than he'd ever been in his life, cradled in Sludge's lap watching the sunset. The mech practically enveloped him, his arms stretching awkwardly to avoid broad wings and stroke his plating soothingly. Starscream's head rested firmly under the Dinobot's chin, gazing blankly at the colorful sunset. One of the only things Starscream could tolerate about this wretched dirt ball of a planet was the sunset. Specifically, watching the sunset with Sludge.

Despite Sludge's loud proclamations of love, Starscream was still undecided on whether he loved the mech or not. He certainly cared for the large Dinobot, but this _love_ concept confused and frightened him. What did loving someone even imply, anyway?

All he knew was that he felt completely safe in Sludge's arms. For once in his life, he was _content_ just sitting around and enjoying someone's company. No more anxiety about Megatron, the Decepticons, his idiot trine mates, or, pit, if he went back far enough, anxiety from experiment deadlines from way back in his Science academy days. It seemed like he'd been stressed and worried about pointless things for his entire life, and Sludge was now teaching him to sit back, relax, and enjoy being online. It was different, but Starscream loved it.

When he was in Sludge's arms, he was content and safe and completely stress-free. All he wanted to do was stay in his lap, snuggle, and talk about pointless things. Maybe being in love was being completely comfortable with your mate at all times? Bah. He didn't know and he really didn't care.

Starscream shifted a little on Sludge's lap, earning a low purr from the Dinobot. His audio was right above Sludge's spark chamber, and he could hear the comforting thump-thump of his lover's spark. He glanced up at the mech. "So. I heard you want a sparkling." He whispered quietly.

His lover hummed an affirmative, leaning down to nuzzle Starscream's neck cables.

"Well…" Starscream was practically shaking from nervous excitement. "I suppose we should get bonded first."

Sludge pulled back from his neck abruptly, staring into Starscream's optics with unmasked surprise. "You Starscream want to get bonded?"

Starscream flushed cutely, planting a kiss on the corner of Sludge's mouth. "Yes. I want to get bonded."

Suddenly, Sludge pinned his lover to the ground and sealed his lips in a fervent kiss. Starscream instantly pulled himself away, laughing. "Not out here!"

Off in the distance, he could hear someone cheering Sludge on. He whipped around to see Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, and Tracks, all cheering and whooping with a video camera fixed on the pair. "Would you perverts just leave us alone?!" Starscream screeched, prompting another round of laughter at his expense. "Go 'face yourselves if you want a porno tape so badly!"

"But, 'Screamer!" Sideswipe whined loudly. "You and Sludge were being so lovey-dovey, we couldn't help ourselves." He turned to his twin, attempting to imitate Starscream's scratchy and raspy voice. "Oh, Sludge, I want to bond with you!" His twin responded in a Sludge-like drawl, "Darling Starscream, you know I couldn't refuse you!" The two made kissy-noises at each other, drawing a hearty round of laughter from the mechs in their group and Sludge. It only succeeded in angering Starscream even more.

"YOU FRAGGERS." He shrieked, enraged. "I DO _NOT_ SOUND LIKE THAT. I'LL KILL YOU!" He quickly flew to his terrible impersonator and pounced on him, hissing like an angry cybercat.

Sludge let out a few chuckles at his bristling bonded-to-be, happiness blooming in his chest. Oh, he couldn't be any happier with Starscream and the future ahead for the young couple. Pit, Sludge could already think of at least five sparkling names, and he could envision the two using up the names, too. Sludge inwardly rejoiced at the notion of many, many sparklings. He could even get Swoop's help in designing the protoforms!

Starscream and Sludge were soon to find out that having a sparkling wasn't as easy as the parenting datapads made it seem.


End file.
